Evil That Devours Human Kindness
by Harlequins Tale
Summary: Dean and Sam go hunting a wendigo, But sometimes you need a little help. Dean get's the surprise of his life. Set after another of my stories Past Acquaintances.   Disclaimer I don't own Sam and Dean they are Eric Kripke's invention but I love them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Taylor smirked, 'Ok fella's I'm saying I'll hit bull's eye.' The guys laughed. She'd pretended to be all prissy and girly when she'd arrived at the bar but the idea of someone betting on a game of darts let alone putting on $100 on it had made her competitive nature rise to the challenge.

Concentrating on the red circle she threw the dart. It flew straight and true and hit the centre instantly she smiled as the men around her hushed. 'Well that was fun.'

Holding out her hand the guy called Simon or Steve she couldn't remember paid her the hundred bucks. 'Thanks hun.' She winked and moved back towards the bar. Simon walked behind her.

'So how did you do that?' She smiled. His brown eyes flickered with what she could only call lust.

'Well I practice a lot...' She smiled as she beckoned him closer and he leant forward eager to hear so she whispered for effect, 'With knives.'

His face fell in fact he looked a little startled at that admission. She was hoping he'd just move away and leave her alone. She wanted to go now things were just a little too close and personal. 'It's been a great evening but I just want to go back to my motel so I'll see you around.'

She shifted away from the bar and meandered towards the door. Tomorrow she'd have to be ready for the long drive somewhere or rather anywhere. Right now she needed sleep. Wrapping the scarf around her throat she walked quickly across the small car park but suddenly she turned as she heard the familiar rumble of a car pulling into the car park.

Turning in the direction of the sound she saw a black car park up. '1967 Chevrolet Impala that only means one person Dean Winchester. Great!' She walked purposefully across the front of the car and took a sneaky look. 'Crap!' Both guys watched her. She attempted to cover her face with her scarf as she watched Dean and Sam. Both of them were looking out of the window as she passed the other said something to the other. Dean tilted his head and so did Sam. She smiled to herself as she thought perhaps they were staring at her ass because that's what Dean would do.

Dean's face began to show signs of recognition he was halfway out the door about to speak to her but she picked up the pace. She didn't want to be seen by Dean he was the last person she needed to see. 'Carry on walking.'

'Dean is that?' Sam asked as he watched the retreating figure.

'Yeah Sam I think it is.' Watching her walk away he smiled, 'this is about to get a little more interesting Sammy.'

**Flashback to two years ago: **

_'You want to take me on?' Dean turned his head towards the sound of this amazing voice. The voice was almost as beautiful as the girl that stood in front of him. She was wearing a red leather jacket and some tight black jeans. Her short brown hair and big blue eyes immediately got his attention as did her round oval face with a luscious red that flush across her cheeks. _

_Smiling Dean stared at her, 'You sure? I'm pretty competitive.' She smiled again showing perfect white teeth. _

_'Well you haven't met me yet.' Dean snorted. _

_'Name's Dean.' She smiled widely._

_'My name's Taylor. So how about racking the table up?' She shrugged out of the jacket and stood waiting. She stared at his body. Perfectly toned and extremely gorgeous she was surprised that she'd had the guts to speak to him. Her body called out to him. She stood with her hands on her hips and he noticed she had a cute habit of biting and chewing her lips when she concentrated. _

_The game didn't last long. Their bodies had rubbed and brushed against one another. The tingling sensation he'd felt as soon as they touched lingered on his body long after she'd moved. _

_He'd offered to walk her to her motel and kissed her fiercely just inside the door. She'd responded instantly the fire inside of her licked almost set her aflame. The smell of her skin as he breathed in the smell of her hair and fragrance and the way her laugh and how her skin erupted in goose bumps almost caused him to explode as they headed straight for the bedroom. _

_He'd found out that she was a hunter simply because they had turned up on the scene of their hunt shortly after they had arrived searching out a vampire nest. Bumping into her literally he'd turned and saw her she was wearing the tight leather jacket he'd met her first off. Smiling at Dean she whispered, 'Hey tiger.' _

_He'd laughed. She'd helped them out no end and their union afterwards was more powerful, urgent and exciting. Exhausted but exhilarated Dean knew that she was the one. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

'Ok so tell me again why are we here?' Sam stared at him in disbelief. 'I was listening I just need to be sure I'm not going crazy.'

'No Dean you are not going crazy you're just normally that bad.' He pulled out the paper cuttings.

'Camping parties have gone missing from this area. Local newspaper and guides have stated that they appear to be possible grizzly attacks. There appears to be blood but no bodies or remains.'

Dean rolled his eyes. 'So it appears that we have another case of what we had in Colorado. A group of scientists went missing four days ago. Park rangers said that they went to this place every year knew it like the back of their hands and yet they disappeared.'

'I hate wendigoes I mean tell me again Sam why we are hunting it? Let someone else deal with it. Plus I'm not being funny but its freaking freezing. '

Sam shrugged and laughed he knew that Dean hated them. He'd been taken as a storage meal so the last thing he needed was another case with that kind of risk. 'I know but Dean these people are in trouble and does it matter about the weather?'

Dean scowled, 'Ok so do we have like places that this thing could like hide bodies and store them?' Sam nodded.

'Yeah plenty.' Dean sighed. 'So unfortunately we got to do a lot of back packing for taking one of those things out then dude.'

'I don't do shorts remember?' Sam laughed loudly. 'Ok can we get some food?'

'Yeah I'm starving too Dean.' Grabbing their jackets they left the motel.

XX

'That bar looks ok Sam.' they had eaten enough food to be sufficiently full. Dean now wanted a drink. Sam snorted.

'They all look the same Dean.' Dean laughed too. Travelling around all the time the bars all merged into one.

Sam passed Dean his gun from the glove compartment. As they both looked up they saw a girl wearing tight jeans standing in front of the car. She took a quick look at them both and Dean instantly swore under his breath.

Shoving the door open he half called out as she carried on walking. He recognised her instantly especially the way she walked. The swagger of her hips especially. Sam got out the car and asked, 'Dean is that?'

'Yeah Sam I think it is.' Watching her walk away he smiled, 'this is about to get a little more interesting Sammy.'

Sam shook his head. 'Dean she doesn't want you. I know you like a challenge but seriously she likes you but man she's not going to give in.'

Dean sighed, 'Yeah I know Sam.' He looked into the dark looking for the swaying hips of Taylor West.

He'd met her about two years ago working on a hunt. She'd been there and instantly the attraction was obvious between them. She'd been into him and they had spent the night together. She'd been insistent that while she cared for him and had enjoyed their night but she didn't think that it would work between them. Dean had disagreed. She had turned up one night whilst they were on a vampire hunt she'd helped them out. They kept in touch but it was just such a shock to see her there that night.

'You coming in Dean?' Dean shook his head.

'I'll be right back.' Walking in the direction that Taylor went he heard Sam shout, 'If you aren't coming back call me ok?' Dean waved back acknowledge he had heard Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Taylor heard the sound of feet following her. 'Dean you shouldn't be following me,' she whispered to herself as she carried on to her motel door.

Turning back towards the road she could see him. He was wearing her favourite brown leather jacket and all she wanted to do was run into his arms but she held strong. She and Dean could never work although she knew deep down that she wanted it and she wanted him.

Taking a deep breath she turned back again to her room and this time she went inside and closed the door.

Dean sighed. 'Crap!'

Calling Sam he said he'd meet him at the bar he needed a drink.

Xx

Undressing she stared out the window. 'God! Dean why do you have to be so perfect?' She whispered to the darkness.

Wincing slightly as she pulled off her blouse. Her ribs ached and the bruises were slowly appearing. She slowly lay down her body flinching as it hit the cover.

Her phone rang she sighed and cursed as she pulled herself back into a sitting position the I.d said Dean. Sucking in her breath she answered it.

'So do I get to see you before you run away?' She smiled as he asked the obvious question. He knew her too. His voice was deep and throaty and she desired him as soon as he spoke.

'You know I want you here right now Dean but now's not a good time.' She heard him shuffle. He was obviously really excited.

She had to muffle a silent gasp as her ribs flared or rather she hoped it wasn't just a serious need for him that had made her moan a loud. 'There is a diner just next to the motel meet me there tomorrow. '

He sighed loudly, 'I just have to see you over breakfast then?' He didn't wait for a response. 'I'll meet you then tomorrow. Night.'

He hung up.

'Crap!' Nursing her bruised ribs she cradled her body as she lay back down to go to sleep.

She'd been thrown against a wall by a demon on her last hunt. Her ribs had cracked in one place and she'd been in agony. She had exorcised the demon eventually she'd enjoyed every moment as the evil thing writhed in agony before it packed its bag and headed to hell.

She'd decided to travel to her storage unit after the hunt because it was nearer and she was exhausted. She was surprised that she'd kept her eyes open any longer while she drove. She stretched and winced instantly as she did it.

Closing her eyes she remembered the moment they had met. Bumping into one another literally she fell down on her ass.

Then the games of pool were moments she would never forget.

His green eyes and soft pouty lips had instantly taken her notice. He was by far the most handsome man in the building. The first night his hands had stroked her body she felt excited and scared all at the same time. Her body had never been touched that way before and she instantly felt herself fall like she'd never thought possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Taylor sighed as she stretched. Then instantly she regretted it her ribs flared.

'God damn sonofabitch!'

Dressing carefully she realised she needed some bandages to strap her ribs for when she was driving.

Leaving her motel room she slipped on some gloves the weather was beginning to turn cold. 'God I hope it doesn't snow.' Wrapping her arms around her waist hugging in some warmth and protecting her ribs she headed for the diner.

Nearing it she saw the Impala and smiled. There he stood waiting for her. Her heart skipped a beat as he stood their stomping his feet and clapping his hands.

He saw her and his face turned into the lopsided grin she loved. Her face broke into a large grin. His arms found hers and he enveloped her in a hug. 'I've been waiting for ages to do that.'

She took a deep breath and smiled at the scent of Dean. Gunpowder, soap, leather and some aftershave she adored. He was wearing the long brown leather jacket she loved plus the dark green shirt and the black t shirt underneath it.

'I know and I'm sorry.' Holding her tightly around the waist they entered the diner. Sam was sat at a booth drinking some coffee reading a newspaper.

'Sam!' He rose and embraced her. Her ribs flared and she winced.

'Long time Taylor. You ok?' She nodded. Her voice would have given her away. So nodding was the only answer she could achieve.

'You're such a liar.' Dean stared. 'I know you're hurt.' He pulled at her shirt. Lifting the hem he saw the bruises across her back and side. 'What the hell?'

'Dean.' pushing his hands away she said, 'A bad run in with a demon. It happens I'm fine.'

Seeing the concern in his eyes she smiled. 'Look Dean I'm a big girl I can cope with things.'

'Sam do we have some bandages?' Sam nodded. Both faces showed concern and worry.

'God I know why I stayed away so long.' She went to get up. 'I had to be alone for a while Dean and I'm used to it. Sorry I'm hungry and I'm tired. Can I get some service?'

The waitress wandered over. 'Can I get a coffee and a short stack?' nodding the waitress wrote it down.

Dean asked for the same as did Sam. Sitting in silence for a moment she suddenly asked. 'So what are you two doing here? You aren't here for a summer tan that's for sure.' Sam snorted and so did Dean.

'Well a hunt. Isn't that why you are here?' She shook her head.

'No I'm here simply to drop some things at my storage unit. Plus I needed sleep.'

Dean raised an eyebrow. 'Ok plus I needed a drink.' She pointed to her ribs.

He took her in. Her beautiful blue eyes set with long eyelashes and her full set of lips. She was wearing a tight blue top and a pair of black jeans that set off her curves. She smiled because she knew what he was doing checking her out.

He was always amazed at how easily she understood him. She flushed slightly. 'So you're hunting what?'

'A wendigo.' She looked at him. 'Yeah I know. It's nearly time for it to go and hibernate or whatever the hell it does. So we have to find it's store and then torch the sucker.' Tucking into her pancakes she laughed loudly.

'Well good luck with that.' Dean raised his eyebrow. 'I'm not helping you I'm going to sleep for three days.' Sam smirked as Dean stared at him to help him out.

'Well we kind of were hoping three hunters would cover more ground than two.'

Sam turned on his puppy dog eyes as did Dean.

'Wow you two really are working on the whole make a girl feel guilty act. Ok what do you want me to do?' She stirred the syrup on her plate around in circles.

'Well for starters we have to get you bandaged up and ready for hiking. Come on.' Throwing down some notes Dean steered her towards the exit.

'What do you mean "we"? I mean you give me the bandages and I put them on myself. ' Dean smiled.

'I was hoping you'd let me help.' He bit his lip and she took a series of quick breaths. When he did that she almost died. Her face and neck flushed.

'I'm good thanks. I can do it myself.' Shrugging on her jacket she walked out of the door.

'You sure I'm good with my hands and I've got magic fingers.' His voice went seductively low and she felt herself wobble.

'Dean if I wanted magic fingers I'd just slot a quarter into the machine next to my bed.' Sam laughed loudly behind them smirking and winking at Dean she walked back towards her room. Feeling him watching her she slowed her walk so he could watch her hips sway.

Sam had excused himself to go and call his girlfriend Meredith. 'So you pass me the bandages I'll be five minutes.'

She held out her hand and waited for him to pass them to her. 'Erm kind of like now would be wonderful.'

'No I'm going to help you. I mean seriously I think you should just let me help you.' He stared at her. His face was serious. Rolling her eyes she took a step towards him.

'Ok Dean I'm getting annoyed I just want the damn bandages.'

He knew that if he pushed her she'd kick his ass so he just smirked and smiled, 'You'll have to come and get them then.' She sighed.

She knew Dean's game and although she was annoyed she just couldn't help playing along. Heading towards her motel room it took less time to get there than it had done to walk to the diner. Opening the door she shrugged out of her jacket whilst Dean shrugged out of his.

Moving towards him she slowly reached to pull her top up over her head. Gasping slightly as her ribs flared. Dean was instantly in front of her he helped her drop it to the floor he stared at her body and asked, 'Why did you put the tightest top on?' She smiled.

'I didn't have anything else.' Their hectic living often caused wardrobe problems especially when she hadn't had time to take things to the dry cleaners.

Dean sighed as he looked at her beautiful body. Her bra was as black as some of the bruises on her spine and around her ribs.

'Jeez you look like you took on a block of cement too as well as a demon.' He pulled at her belt and she followed him towards the bed where he sat down. 'These bruises are coming out now but you sure you haven't broken some ribs?' He turned her body towards the light.

She took a deep breath as his soft fingers traced her rib cage and his voice was soft.  
She shook her head. Tears fell down her face, 'I don't know?'

He hugged her hips tightly and buried his face in her stomach savouring the smell of her. 'I'm sorry I'm crying Dean.' He silenced her.

'Look let's sort this out ok?' She nodded. He turned her around so her back was towards him. He gently placed the bandage around her body and then kissed her spine softly. The touch of his fingertips against her skin made her moan slightly.

Where they touched she could still feel a tingling sensation even after he had moved elsewhere. Goose bumps had erupted across her skin and her nipples had stiffened. The warmth of his breath against her skin as his lips moved along her rib cage kissing and touching softly. She'd missed him so much.

'Dean why do you have this affect on me?'

She asked as she felt his hands move towards her neck. He turned her to face him and instantly their lips met. God she'd missed the way he kissed her and held her. Feeling his body close to hers again made her body tremble.

'Why do you do the same to me?' Kissing her again he held her head in his hands and stared into her blue eyes. 'I love you.'

'I love you too Dean and I'm sorry I just ran out on you.' He smiled.  
'I got why you did it. It will be difficult three hunters that kind of thing. Plus I'm not sure how Sammy can deal with abandonment issues so he's kind of a given.' She punched him softly on the arm.

'You're such a jerk.' Kissing him and feeling his body against hers she just wished that their clothes were gone and they were completely alone.

Dean stared into her eyes. She kissed him fiercely right at that moment she needed him. She sat down on his lap and pulled at his top. 'I want you Dean.'

She whispered into his ears as he flipped her softly onto her back. Feeling him gently bear down on her they kissed. His hand pushed her bra up over her breast and he gently caressed her nipple.

She moaned. Unclasping her bra he rubbed them softly. They hardened beneath his gentle touch. She groaned as he pressed his body tighter their lines melting and contorting together.

He stared at her his eyes full of concern, 'You ok?' He thought he'd hurt her. She nodded kissing him fiercely. Dean's hand slowly traced a long line down her body. Slowly unclasping her belt he slowly unzipped her jeans and rubbed inside just slow enough for her to lose control and moan out loud. 'Dean!'

She felt his tongue flicker against her stomach. He moved lower and she felt the chill of the air against her legs as her jeans were removed. His mouth caressed softly down the angle of her hip.

She gasped. Dean had always been able to exact sounds and feelings from her that she never felt anyone else could emulate. He had a style of his own. He lifted her slightly and slowly entered her.

She moaned softly as he entered her filling her completely she writhed and moaned as he sent a bolt of pleasure right to her core.

'God Dean.' His rhythm was seductively enticing her on faster. Their bodies pounded together. His tongue flickered against hers. The taste of him made her reel with ecstasy. Her body began to feel as though she was taking on too much information she lost control and clung to him.

Her orgasm shattering her response was a low moan. Dean's body began to tremble as he climaxed and arched into her and growled his release.

She opened her eyes to find him watching her smiling. 'God you're so beautiful.' She smiled. Her voice came out soft.

'Thank you.' She snuggled into his arms. 'I've missed you so much Dean.' She felt him nod.

'After this we can spend time together just us.' She smiled into his chest. His heart beat was slowing and his breathing was less ragged.

'I'd love that.' Cuddling into one another they fell silent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

Helping her dress they met up with Sam. 'Ok so where to?' Taylor asked.

'Right well this calls for a little play acting. You game for that?'

Dean answered as he smirked to her then Sam, 'Hell yeah! Sign me up. It's been a while since I had the chance to flex my acting skills.' Sam laughed.

'What?' Turning the music down slightly Taylor said, 'Yeah Dean's a regular Scarlett Johansson.'

They collapsed into one another laughing at the puzzlement on his face.

'Scarlett who? Never mind!' He carried on driving listening to them finishing off giggling at something he didn't get.

'Whew!' Sam took a deep breath and carried on, 'We have to go to the rangers office and see if we can get them to give us some ideas about what mine shafts etc are closed up perhaps because of rock falls and those that are still semi clear.'

Taylor nodded.

'Should be a breeze.' Dean smirked, 'So we found out that the guy you were talking to last night is a ranger and well I'm sure you can get him to help us out.'

Taylor frowned. 'Oh crap. Hey how did you know I'd met anyone? Not Simon or Steve whatever his name was. You don't want me to flirt with him?' Dean nodded. 'Jeez I wish I'd said no to all this.'

Dean snorted, 'Well he was on about you half the night. Your performance with the darts didn't help either. Plus you're good at getting information I mean a guy or a woman would rather tell a pretty girl than two guys who look tough aren't they?' She nodded again Dean was right.

'Ok one touch of my ass and you have the right to kick his ass ok?' Sam even nodded this time.

Xx

Grasping her fake rangers badge she walked into the office. Instantly as soon as she walked towards the desk that four pairs of eyes were trained on her. She knew what they were all thinking, 'Wow a woman. What's one doing in our domain? I didn't think they existed.' She smiled slightly.

'Hey can I speak to someone in charge?' The guy she'd met in the bar walked towards the desk and smiled. He ignored Sam and Dean and carried on smiling at her.

'Hey there missy I don't know if you remember me?' She smiled then raised the badge. 'Crap sorry Ranger Clarkson.'

_**Previously:**_

_As soon as she'd seen the badge, ' Ranger K. Clarkson?' Sam had snorted at the expression on her face._

'Dean's idea. The only name he could think of.' Laughing she'd shook her head.  
'Should have known.'  
  
_**Back in the ranger's office:**_

'Yeah sorry.' Smiling her best smile she waited, 'Yeah can I speak to someone in charge.'

Barging her way past she stood within the office area. 'I'm down from the Washington I am here to find out about the area and the mine shafts. I need a map with coded areas showing ones collapsed and ones almost in use. Plus can I get the last known reference of the four scientists.'

They looked at her as if she had grown four heads. 'Ok is anyone following me?'

Dean was standing behind her. They hid smiles Dean whispered to Sam, 'She's going to go ape in a sec.'

She stood with her hands on her perfectly formed hips and she raised her voice, 'Is anyone listening to me? I didn't fly down here to stand her asking some stupid ass questions. We came here on the instruction to check out these areas our selves so erm can we have a little co operation guys?'

Instantly the guys grabbed maps and raced around the office. 'Thanks guys.'

'Awesome!' Within five minutes the map was spread out across the table.

'So we just need to figure out how to get there then.' Sam sighed raking a hand through his hair.

'I can show you.' Simon said from the back of the room.

'If you're sure you can spare him.' The other rangers said that was fine anything to please the boss.

Simon smiled at Taylor. 'Grr he keeps staring at me.' She gritted her teeth and smiled back at him. 'If he thinks that by being all cute he would get anywhere he is very much mistaken.'

She slammed her gloves on the desk and instantly regretted it. Her ribs flared and she gasped again. 'Crap!' Dean was at her side instantly. His hands fluttered to her ribs. 'I'm ok Dean. I need some air.'

Xx

'Right you guys don't seem like rangers.' Simon stood near Sam and pointed to Dean's boots. Dean shifted his biker booted feet around.

'Oh I don't do shorts plus we were sent on this case before I had chance to sort my clothes out properly.' Simon closed his mouth as if he was about to speak again.

He watched Taylor who looked at the map. She wrapped her scarf tighter round her neck and zipped up her coat. 'God she's one helluva woman.' Dean stiffened.

Sam felt Dean's response. He knew Dean was going to explode it had happened before so coughing he hoped to grab Dean's attention before he did something stupid.

'Yeah she is.' Dean stood in his line of vision. 'She's with someone.'

Simon smiled, 'Well he's not here is he.' Simon stopped smiling when he saw Dean's expression.

'Yeah he's standing right in front of you.' Dean smirked, 'So yeah she's one helluva woman that is with me.'

Simon raised his hands and said, 'Ok dude calm down.' Dean smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

'That's my boy. Just remember that when your checking out that ass.'

Sam smirked. He loved to see Dean getting all het up about things to do with Taylor. She'd been the crux in a lot of Dean's arguments and fights. 'Ok calm down Dean he's got the message.' Simon moved away his face slightly ashen.

Dean had never felt rage like it. It bubbled inside him fiercely as he stared at Simon thinking about all those men who stared at her the way Simon did. 'Dude I'm calm.' He stuffed his hands into his jacket.

Taylor pulled the rucksack onto her back. She looked around.

Dean never ceased to amaze her. Her heart did a large beat inside her chest. She'd just made love to him and she wished they were alone in the warm. The feeling of his lips pressed against her own or all over her made her feel those delicious goose bumps cross her body.

The cold was getting into her jacket and through to her top. The thermal gloves were wonderfully warm and she wished her whole body was pressed tightly against Dean's. Stomping her feet she wrapped her arms around her body. Her ribs flared sharply and she bit her lip to prevent a cry escaping.

'Ok let's get moving before it gets too dark.' Simon walked ahead. They walked for about fifteen minutes and small flakes of white showered down to the ground.

'Crap!' Simon looked around.

'Well this was definitely unplanned.' Sam stared at Dean.

'Dude I need to speak to you.' Grabbing Dean he said, 'Snow is going to hamper the hunting Dean. It will turn around and hide out. Food will be the last thought on its mind.'

Dean nodded. 'We need to get moving I've got a feeling we are close.' Sam smiled. Dean was normally right about things like that so he nodded.

'Well let's ignore this. We just have to check on place out.' Simon nodded.

'Guys are we close?' Taylor asked her hand closing around Dean's.

'Baby we are close. We just need to get into the place and then we are sorted. Find it and burn it.' Dean smiled and winked at her.

Her stomach did little flutters and she smiled. Shrugging the rucksack on her bag she moved after Simon. The mine entrance loomed in front of them.

'Ok so we get in and we do our job.' Dean flashed a brilliant smile at Simon.

Through his teeth he whispered, 'Ditch him somewhere.' Sam nodded. They needed Simon out of the way.

'Look man we need to go inside and just do a little surveillance. Can you wait outside?' Simon nodded he moved further away from Dean and stood outside the cave.

'So what now we just trundle inside and hope to God we see it? Like it's ever that easy.' Taylor muttered as she flashed her torch around the entrance.

Dean smiled at her, 'You got any breadcrumbs?' She snorted. 'If not then I've got M&M's.' She smiled.

'Look we have to find it. This snow will end all chances of finding it till it decides to leave its hidey hole when the weather gets better. God knows how many people it's stored before we got here.' She shuddered partly from the cold and partly from fear.

'Ok come on we've got what about twenty minutes before all this place gets crazy.' Shrugging the rucksack further onto her back they wandered in deeper.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

'Well I love the decor.' Dean snorted. Sam stared at Taylor. 'Well someone had to break the silence.' Sam smirked. 'So what do we do? I mean we've wandered in.'

She stood with her hands on her hips.

Dean smiled, 'Well the last time one of these things was around it kind of was into me. I smelt that good but I'm sure I taste better.' Smirking in the darkness he carried on walking.

'So I take it we are still travelling onwards and upwards.' Sam chortled.

'Come on Sammy lighten up.' Flashing his torch back into Sam's face Dean suddenly halted, 'Maybe one of us should go back. We did leave Simon alone.' Turning to Taylor she snarled.

'No way Dean.' Stepping towards her he took her hand his big green eyes bore into he own, 'Ok I guess I could go I mean we need to keep him safe right I don't want his death or injury on my conscience.'

Heading towards the exit of the cave she turned back flicking the torches between the two guys she said, 'Be careful it probably knows we are here.' Nodding Dean said, 'You too. Don't forget take shelter ok and draw those symbols asap.'

Xx

Simon stood waiting. The flakes were slowing down thankfully but there was still a littering of snow at his feet. Looking up at the sky he noted that it was full of snow and if they didn't hurry it would be streaming down and settling.

"HELP!" Simon jumped a voice in the woods called to him, "HELP!" Hoisting his rucksack higher onto his shoulders he prepared to run into the clearing. A body cut off his run.

'No you don't!' Taylor pulled him backwards, 'Don't listen to it.' She stood still her face was white and she was shaking.

'But someone is in trouble in there.' He pointed towards the woods their dark space filled with shadows and a white gleam of snow.

'No one is in trouble that's what it wants you to think.' She dragged him back towards the cave entrance, 'From now on you listen to me ok?'

Noting the severity of her voice he nodded, 'That is not a person calling ok? It wants you to separate from us it knows we are here.'

She dumped her bag onto the floor and knelt down pulling him with her, 'Look,' pulling out a beaten book she began searching through its contents page and flipping quickly to an image.

'This is what is out there.'

Simon's eyes widened as he took the book from her. She pointed to some text which he read,  
_  
__**" Wendigo is a Cree Indian word that means "evil that devours".  
The Wendigo according to many cultures and within their mythology believed that human beings could turn into one by the action of eating human flesh through times of physical hardship i.e famine. Many believed that through this process they could use this act of gluttony and evilness to take on supernatural powers, their ability to run and move faster than a human, their ability to mimic human voices and also their capability to store and prepare for hard winters.  
Wendigoes are said to be immune to almost all weapons but  
one. Any weapon made out of silver has great power over the monster.  
Usually the creatures are destroyed by a silver axe with a blow to their heart  
of ice. The heart must be cut out and the body dismembered, the heart  
buried in a box on holy ground and each body part in a lake or some other  
part where it will never be found. Suggestions have been made that fire  
will also kill a Wendigo, melting the ice of which they are said to be made."**_

'I'm sure being of a ranger family you probably will have heard someone mention such folklore.' He nodded not daring to speak.

His father, grandfather, great grandfather and so on had all been rangers. It was in his blood.

Simon had heard a tale his grandfather had told him when he was about six but now he was twenty six it still shocked him that this was actually real, 'I can tell by the look on your face you've heard of them and what they do. That voice you heard was it calling you or luring you in however you want to look at it. That creature is dangerous and it's one unbelievable hunter in the day time and night time it's not a problem. It's storing up for the winter ahead and I don't want you to be it's last frozen meal if you ignore the pun ok?'

Simon nodded passing her the book which she closed.

'How do you know all this?' He pointed to the book, 'I mean it's just a little creepy.' He shuddered.

'Well I'd like to say not out of choice. I'm a hunter.' He looked at her and smiled, 'Take it you know about the likes of me too then?'

'Yeah a little. My grandfather always told me stories and tales about things he'd seen or heard from his father and I guess I only ever thought of them as a comic book story. I didn't think they existed.'

'Well unfortunately they do. That's what has taken all of those hikers and recently those research scientists.'

She sat down on her bag, 'There has been a pattern for a long time of people who go missing here and never return. Well this time we aren't letting that happen anymore.'

Simon jerked his head back in the direction of the cave, 'So all three of you are hunters then?' She nodded as she began to draw some symbols in the snow around them, 'What are you doing?'

'I'm protecting us or at least trying to. These are called Anasazi symbols. The wendigo can't cross over them and I was told to draw them and as it's still around and these,' pointing to their guns, 'will be as useful as a boobs on a man because guess what shooting it will just piss it off.'

'So the guy Dean? He's your boyfriend?' He looked at the symbols and waited.

'Dean and I well all I can say is we are complicated but yeah he's my boyfriend.' Her face flushed to hear herself say it she'd suddenly realised how much she actually liked it.

'Well that's erm you know?' He coughed and looked down at the ground, 'Shouldn't they be out now?' Taylor stood up.

'Have you got your radio?' Simon passed it to her, 'You gave Sam the other one right?' Nodding he watched as she spoke into it, 'Guys we got trouble.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

The radio crackled. Sam pulled it from his rucksack and twiddled the aerial, 'Crap look's like we can't get a signal the further we go in.' Dean stopped and turned back.

'Look so far we got nothing so I'm thinking we just take a breath and then carry on. We haven't heard anything from outside and I'm sure they will be fine. I trust Taylor you know what she's like.'

Sam nodded and sighed following Dean further into the cave. 'YAHTZEE!' Dean knelt down and beckoned for Sam to head over to him, 'Looks like blood.'

Sam bent down and looked over Dean's shoulder as he flicked his torch further up the cave path way, 'Looks like we have a trail.' Dean smirked, 'Well let's hope the bastard is bedding down.'

Dean stood, 'Why you scared?' Sam rolled his eyes, 'well all can say is that we won't have much trouble finding it now.' Dean hiked up his bag and carried on towards the centre of the cave.

They carried on the tunnel was getting narrower and it suddenly branched into two, 'Ok well we are not separating.' They chose the right one as it was nearest.

Sam tapped Dean and pointed to the ground, 'Blood.' Pulling out the two flare guns and headed further in.

* * *

Whacking the radio against her bag she sighed, 'Ok well we are not going inside. For all we know there is a back entrance. I'll try again in a little while.' Shivering she shuffled nearer to Simon's bag, 'It will all be over soon.'

'You telling me that or trying to comfort yourself?' Simon asked she turned towards him and saw he was smiling. His smile was infectious and she found herself smiling back.

'A bit of both really.' Simon smiled and nodded, 'It's something my Mum and Dad did. They always tried to make a bad situation seem better by just saying it would soon be over and sometimes it would help but not always.'

She cradled her body wincing as she did so, 'God I hate wendigoes.'

'Yeah me too.' She stared at him, 'Well honestly I've heard of them like I said before it just seems as though as a ranger I have always felt their presence. I mean we have had missing people and then people have even disappeared from their cabins and camp sites. None of it was anything like an animal attack that kind of thing.'

He ran a hand through his hair, 'It's scary we couldn't stop it. No one would believe it existed. Or so they would claim.' He took a deep breath, 'You want to try and call them again?'

Taylor, 'Yeah I think I better had.' Grabbing the radio she clicked it on, 'Dean come in. We need to get moving. That thing is heading straight for you guys and as I don't know whereabouts you are we are hemmed in as well as you.' The crackle carried on loudly. 'Great!'

* * *

The sudden growl echoed off the walls Dean and Sam stopped in their tracks.

Dean mimed to stay down and Sam instantly hit the deck, 'It's headed straight towards us. If we go back we expose ourselves if we stay here we are sitting ducks.' Dean nodded.

'We are just going to have to take a chance then. You stay here and I'll draw him on.' Sam shook his head but Dean was up yelling, 'Come get me you freaky son of a bitch I taste good!'

He headed back towards the exit and the thing shot after him. Sam stood up and waited for it to pass pulling the flame gun from his pack he ran down the tunnel and took aim. The blast penetrated the wendigos back and it stopped. The heat rose up and Sam could see the flame spit across its ribs. The first blast stopped it and then Dean took aim and the final shot ripped it apart.

Burning it up from the inside the sparks cascaded in giant arcs down to the ground.

'Whew!' Dean smirked, 'That was awesome!' Sam smiled and dusted down his jeans.

'They sure make a mess when they do that.' Dean laughed. 'Come on let's get going,' dragging their packs back towards the next tunnel entrance they were checking for survivors.

The radio suddenly garbled into life making them both jump, 'DEAN!' He jumped and grabbed it.

'What's wrong?' The radio cackled.

'We've got problems it's there. It's coming in.' The radio cackled again.

'It's over we ended it.' He heard the sigh from her as she shouted back.

'Well get out of there because it's freezing out here!' He laughed and muttered an affirmative.

'Come on let's see what's left.' They walked on not daring to imagine what they would find.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

They found three survivors all of which needed medical attention. Taylor had driven Simon back to the ranger's office while Dean and Sam dealt with the paramedics. A convenient lie had been established and none of them really remembered what had happened to them which was a bonus.

Taylor hugged Simon, 'Take care of yourself.' Simon flushed, 'I owe you a beer.'

'You better and I want a chance to win that hundred back.' Smirking he took her hand, 'You're a great woman Taylor and all I can say is I hope you are happy with Dean. I would love to have got to know you better.'

'If I wasn't with Dean I would have been with a lovely guy like you in a shot. Someone out there is perfect for you. You will find her just keep looking.' Simon nodded as he headed back into the ranger office.

Draping her arms around her body she felt the cold air brush against her and the snow began to fall. She took a deep breath Simon was right. Dean made her happy. Even just a quick thought of him made her smile or a flush erupt on her face. Getting back into the car she started it up and reversed.

Her phone rang and she pulled over she knew who it was even before I answered it, 'Hey! Where are you?' His voice sounded tired but happy.

'I'm just heading back to the motel now I've dropped off Simon and I'm hoping for sleep in a nice warm bed.'

She heard him chuckle, 'Well I was hoping that we could get some sleep after...' his voice trailed off leaving the sentence hanging. She smiled to herself.

'Well maybe I'll have to see how I feel when I get back.' Hanging up she started the car and drove off hoping that there were no police just in case her speed brought her unwanted attention.

She knew exactly where Dean would be standing. There he was propped up against the Impala's hood his arms folded and his legs crossed. She pulled up beside him and got out taking her time to lock the door.

Seeing him waiting had already made her excited. She tugged at her jacket pulling it closer to her as she stepped towards him. There he was instantly surrounding her with his warm strong arms pulling her into a kiss and an embrace.

Instantly she was wet and aching for him. Running her hands down the front of his jeans she felt him tremble. 'You wanna take this inside?'

She nodded, 'Damn sure I do.' Pulling Dean's lapels she dragged him towards her room.

Throwing off her jacket she heard Dean's hit the floor. His shirt soon followed as did his t-shirt. There he was standing with just his jeans on and her jaw dropped as always. His body was perfect she loved the way he stood with his hands on his hips.

Pulling off her own shirt she stood in a mirror pose. She knew exactly what he was thinking about whilst he watched her. Suddenly his lips were on hers. His arms were around her pulling her in the direction of the bed. His hands tugged at her belt and then she shimmied out of them. She felt herself tumbled onto her back.

Dean was kneeling on the bed tugging at his belt. She sat up and pushed his clumsy fingers away and undid it herself.

She kissed him pulling him into her as close as they could possibly get. Shuddering with excitement she felt him enter her.

Rising and falling together like waves she gasped as she arched into him. She could feel the orgasm inside her beginning to pool and suddenly it crashed down around her. Shouting out his name she felt him shudder soon after and slump against her chest.

Staring into her blue eyes she smiled up at him.

'What?' he muttered his eyes never leaving her's.

'Nothing. I just realised how much I have missed you.' He smiled his eyes glinting mischievously, 'I'm so glad we met up again.'

He nodded, 'Fate must really have worked wonders to get us two back together.' Laughing she ran a hand through his short hair.

'It did indeed.'

Feeling Dean's arms around her and the warmth from his body she silently blessed everything that could have worked its magic to get them back together. Kissing his arm she snuggled down feeling safe in their warm cocoon.


End file.
